Jasne Światło
by marnotrawna
Summary: DM/HG, powojennie. Raczej mało kanonu, ale staram się jak mogę. Draco zostaje wplątany w intrygę mającą zrzucić go ze stołka Szefa Komisji. Hermiona okazuję mu dobrą wolę i postanawia mu pomóc. Okazuje się jednak, że tajemnicza osoba zrobi wszystko, żeby pozbyć się młodego Malfoy'a. Rozdziały w trakcie poprawki.
1. Prośba Dracona

**Mój debiut. Wszystkie błędy moje, nie mam bety. Proszę o komentarze, opinie, to motywuje i mnie poprawia. Życzę miłego czytania. xoxo **

**Wersja poprawiona**

**Wszystko co znacie należy do J, a co nie, jest wytworem mojej wyobraźni.**

* * *

_Ministerstwo padło. Scrimgeour nie żyje. Nadchodzą.*_

**3 lata później…**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

- Kochanie, wyłącz go, bo dostanę szału – wymamrotał do poduszki rudy mężczyzna.

_Beep. Beep._

- Wyłącz go, błagam…

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

- Hermiona, do jasnej cholery! – Ron zerwał się i zdał sobie sprawę, że druga połowa łóżka jest pusta. Po ciężkiej dedukcji, zorientował się, że jest poniedziałek, a jego dziewczyna zapewne jest już w Ministerstwie. Na domiar złego, wskazówki najbardziej upierdliwej rzeczy na świecie wskazywały godzinę 10.

- Brawo, Ron. Znowu się spóźnisz, Harry cię zabije – syknął do siebie. Szybko wyłączył budzik. W tempie jakiego nie powstydziłby się nawet najnowszy model Błyskawicy, ubrał się, umył i po 15 minutach szedł atrium ministerstwa, prosto do Biura Aurorów. Po dostaniu się windą na poziom II wszedł do sporego biura.

- Spóźnił się pan, panie Weasley – żachnęła pulchna i niewiarygodnie niesympatyczna sekretarka, z czarną kokardką we włosach. Od razu przypomniała mu się ropucha Umbridge i mimowolnie wzdrygnął się.

Podszedł do masywnych drzwi w kolorze wiśni, na których widniała złota tabliczka z wyrytym napisem:

**HARRY POTTER**

**Szef Biura Aurorów**

Policzył w myślach do dziesięciu i delikatnie zapukał. Usłyszał ciche „_Proszę_" i spokojnie nacisnął klamkę, a drzwi ustąpiły. Wszedł do dosyć obszernego gabinetu w kolorze szkarłatu (raz Gryfon, na zawsze Gryfon). Na dębowej podłodze rozpościerał się duży dywan w odcieniu beżu. Po prawej stronie, zaraz pod oknami stało dosyć duże, ciemne biurko, na którym walały się pergaminy. Poranne światło, wpadające do pomieszczenia oświetlało mężczyznę stojącego tyłem do wejścia i przyglądającego się obrazowi wiszącemu na ścianie. Owe dzieło, przedstawiało błonia Hogwartu, ale Ron nie za długo się mu przyglądał, bo nagle odezwał się Harry.

- Witaj, Ronaldzie – _wybuch za, 4… 3… 2… 1…, _pomyślał mało optymistycznie Ron.

- Harry, ja przepraszam… Wczoraj… Ta cała urodzinowa impreza… Ja…

- Ron. Szczerze, to mam ochotę dać ci w twarz. Schackelbot o mało mnie nie przechrzcił! Ja sam, na tej konferencji! Miałem tam swoją prezentację, ale wiesz… – Harry raczej nie chciał opowiadać kumplowi jak bardzo się przy tym jąkał_. – _Jakoś z tego się wygramoliłem. Następnym razem dostaniesz upiorogackiem. Specjalnie poproszę o to Ginny.

- Na słodkie ostrze Gryffindora – stęknął Ron, nie bardzo wiedząc, czy będzie mu dane dożyć lunchu.

- Mam już serdecznie dosyć brania za ciebie tej cholernej odpowiedzialności. Pracujesz ze mną, ale nie jestem twoją zasraną niańką. Poznaj mą moc. Dzisiaj ci odpuszczę.

- Dzięki, Harry. Będę się starał, słowo Gryfona! – odparł Weasley.

- Dobra. Idź już lepiej do siebie. Sowy latały dzisiaj jak opętane, a poza tym musisz napisać mi raport – poklepał rudzielca lekko w ramię. _Uratowany _odetchnął z ulgą Ron.

* * *

Hermiona Granger, siedziała przy biurku w swoim gabinecie i skrzętnie robiła notatki, co chwila używając zaklęcia zmieniającego ich kolor ,a potem układając je w równe stosiki. Pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowała nie przypominało gabinetu jej przyjaciela. Ściany w kolorze delikatnego złota, na których tłoczyły się dyplomy i odznaczenia. Przed sporym biurkiem stał fotel, obity w ciemną skórę. Pod ścianą, mieścił się ogromny regał z literaturą różnorodnej maści, od mugolskiej, po fachową, czarodziejską. Na kamiennej posadce ułożony był - niewielki w porównaniu z resztą pomieszczenia – bladozielony, puchaty dywan. Zaraz za plecami kobiet wisiał ogromny obraz Friedricha*.

Jako pracownik wysokiego szczebla, Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów miała sporo pracy, jednakże nie stanowiło to dla niej większego problemu. Tylko czasami wracała później do domu, zawsze wszystkie sprawy zamykała na czas. Dziewczyna niewiele zmieniła się od czasów Hogwartu. Zawsze przygotowana, odpowiedzialna i ambitna. Jej niezwykle absorbujące zajęcie przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Zmarszczyła brwi i ze świstem wypuściła powietrze z płuc.

- Proszę.

Drzwi otworzyły się i do gabinetu, nonszalanckim krokiem, wkroczył Draco Malfoy. Z gracją opadł na fotel, nie wypowiadając ani słowa i zaczął się wpatrywać pustym wzrokiem w Hermionę. Malfoy, jako przewodniczący Międzynarodowej Komisji Handlu magicznego miał sztab ludzi pod sobą, a sam zwykle nie za wiele robił, poza pojawianiem się na ważnych bankietach i obradach. Oczywiście nie licząc odbierania honorariów i chwały, jaką daje mu owe stanowisko. Od czasu wojny niewiele się zmienił, chociaż nie wyglądał już uderzająco podobnie do fretki. Urósł i nie ulizywał już tak potwornie włosów. Po krótkim czasie usiłowania zabicia wzrokiem przybysza przez kobietę, ów osobnik odezwał się, wykrzywiając usta w grymasie, który prawdopodobnie miał być uśmiechem.

- Granger.

- Malfoy.

- Świetnie, przedstawiliśmy się, można przechodzić do rzeczy. Jestem zdegustowany tym, że upadłem tak nisko, musząc prosić o pomoc szl… Ciebie… Ale sam sobie z tym nie poradzę – widać było, że słowa ledwo przechodzą mu przez gardło, ale nadal cedził je wlewając w nie pogardę.

- Ty prosisz mnie o pomoc?

- Nie ująłbym tego tak przesadnie. Nazwałbym to… drobną przysługą.

- Żartujesz sobie? Czy ty siebie słyszysz?

- Myślisz, że ja jestem szczęśliwy, bo muszę się zwracać do ciebie? Radziłbym ci mnie wysłuchać – wycedził.

- Nie mam zamiaru cię słuchać. Uprzykrzałeś mi całe życie, a ja mam ci tak po prostu pomóc? – Hermionę rozsadzała złość, trzymanie nerwów na wodzy nie wchodziło w grę. – Tam są drzwi.

- Uspokój się – Malfoy nie okazywał żadnych emocji, był zimny. – Nie sądzisz, że może raz wypadałoby się opanować? – Granger patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Czego chcesz? – jej złość kipiała tak, że była z siebie dumna, wypowiadając te słowa w miarę spokojnie.

- Ktoś, kto chce mnie wylać z komisji zaczął wyciągać moje wojenne brudy. Już raz zostałem uniewinniony, ale komuś chyba bardzo zależy, żeby się mnie pozbyć. Pamiętasz na pewno bardzo dobrze nasze spotkanie w Malfoy Manor – dłoń Hermiony mimowolnie powędrowała do blizny na karku, którą sprawiła jej Lestrange.

- I co w związku z tym? – wycedziła.

- Nie wydałem was wtedy, a wiedziałem, że to wy. Chcę, żebyś powiedziała to w sądzie, nic więcej.

- Mam ci ratować ten czysto krwisty zadek?

- Na to wygląda.

- Co będę z tego miała?

- Ocho! Nasza wzorowa Gryfoneczka już nie jest taka bezinteresowna – parsknął.

Dziewczyna zaczęła powoli analizować wszystko po kolei. Malfoy chciał, żeby po prostu powiedziała prawdę. Na jej gust prosił o wiele, a może i nawet o zbyt wiele. To on w drugiej klasie nazwał ją szlamą, to on podczas mistrzostw w Quidditch'u ją nastraszył, to on miał zabić Dumbledora i to on był śmierciożercą. Naprawdę wystarczająco wiele powodów, żeby wysłać go do diabła za dorobek swojego marnego życia, a co dopiero za proszenie o coś swojej "ofiary". Zaczęła już dawno wyrzucać ze swojej głowy tragiczne wspomnienia, ale nagle wszystkie wróciły ze zdwojoną siłą. Malfoy nie odgrywał w nich jakiejś znaczącej roli, ale dokładnie widziała jego twarz, kiedy musiał rozpoznać Harry'ego. Bał się i to panicznie. Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że on tak samo ucierpiał podczas wojny jak oni, wiedziała, że musiał torturować i patrzeć na śmierć innych. Nie była pewna, ale chyba właśnie to wzbudziło w niej krztynę litości. Westchnęła i rozmasowała skronie. To, co miała zamiar zrobić było irracjonalne, ale wewnętrzne przeczucie kazało jej tak postąpić.

- To chyba najgłupsza rzecz jaką robię, ale zgoda – nagle napad na Gringotta zaczął być bardziej rozsądny od pomocy Malfoy'owi.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, a Draco wyglądał jakby z czymś wewnętrznie walczył. Nagle wstał, otrzepał się z niewidzialnego kurzu, sztywno skinął jej głową, nie zdejmując przy tym swojej maski obojętności i wyszedł.

* * *

Hermiona po pracy wróciła do domu, ale Rona nadal nie było. Westchnęła, ostatnio miał tyle pracy, Harry mógłby mu odpuścić. Wzięła szybki prysznic i zaczęła robić kolację. Nie wysiliła się za bardzo, musiała jeszcze dokończyć raport dla ministra w sprawie z głośną sprawą korupcyjną w Departamencie Magicznych Gier i Sportów, a obiektem całego zamieszania był McLaggen. Aż dziw bierze, że był nawet wzorowym gryfonem. Kobieta wyłożyła na kuchennym blacie wszystkie potrzebne dokumenty i zaczęła intensywnie notować, aby skończyć pracę przed powrotem Rona. Kiedy już skończyła, usiadła na sofie przed kominkiem i zrezygnowała stwierdziła że przeczytała już wszystkie książki z jej małej biblioteczki, więc pozostała jej stara i dobra _Historia Hogwartu. _Zaczęła czytać, a cudowne wspomnienia z siedmiu* lat nauki powracały.

* * *

_* Fragment "Insygnia Śmierci"_

_* Friedrich "Wędrowiec nad morzem chmur"_

_* Przyjmijmy, że Hermiona wróciła aby dokończyć ostatni rok nauki._

_Jestem w trakcie aktywnego poprawiania rozdziałów, więc niektóre informacje mogą być sprzeczne. _


	2. Plany

_**Rozdział w trakcie poprawy. Postanowiłam rozwinąć wiele wątków i poprawić błędy.**_

_**Za niedogodności przepraszam. xoxo, marnotrawna**_


	3. Asteria

_**Rozdział w trakcie poprawy. Postanowiłam rozwinąć wiele wątków i poprawić błędy.**_

_**Za niedogodności przepraszam. xoxo, marnotrawna**_


End file.
